christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bío Bío Province
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Bío Bío | parts_type = Comunas | parts_style = para | parts = See list | p1 = | p2 = | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital | seat = Los Ángeles | government_footnotes = | government_type = Provincial | leader_party = | leader_title = Governor | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 14987.9 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 353315 | population_as_of = 2002 Census | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | timezone = CLT | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = CLST | utc_offset_DST = -3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = Official website | footnotes = }} The Bío Bío Province ( ) is one of three provinces of the Chilean region of Bío Bío (VIII). The provincial capital is the city of Los Ángeles. Geography The Bío Bío province is in the southeast of the Bío Bío region with an area of . It is the only province of the region that is not along the coast. The capital, Los Ángeles, is to the southeast of Concepción, the capital of the region. Bío Bío is bordered to the north by the Ñuble province, to the west by the Concepción province, to the east by Argentina, to the south by the Araucanía region and to the southwest by the Arauco province . The main river that flows through the province is the Bío Bío. Climate The climate of Los Ángeles is a Mediterranean climate, Cfb in the Köppen climate classification. The average amount of precipitation for the year in Los Ángeles is . The month with the most precipitation on average is May with of precipitation. The month with the least precipitation on average is February with an average of . The average temperature for the year in Los Ángeles is . The warmest month, on average, is January with an average temperature of . The coolest month on average is July, with an average temperature of . Population (last national census), there were 353,315 people living in the province, giving it a population density of inhabitants/km². The urban population was 245,775 persons ( of the total). The largest city of the province, in 2002, is its capital, Los Ángeles, with 117,972 inhabitants. Other cities are Mulchén (21,819 inhabitants) and Nacimiento (20,884 inhabitants). Administration As a province, Bío Bío is a second-level administrative division, consisting of 14 communes (comunas). The city of Los Ángeles serves as the provincial capital. The province is administered by a governor. Related pages * Provinces of Chile References Other websites * Territorial division of Chile * Gobierno Regional del Bío Bío Official website * Province of Bío Bío website Category:Provinces of Chile